<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🌸Wallflower: (This is Not a Love Story.) by Elwynelvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532933">🌸Wallflower: (This is Not a Love Story.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy'>Elwynelvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Asexual Character, Australia, F/M, Friendship, Neighbors, Stalking, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Aaron and Jack</p>
<p>I'm writing this story because of a bet. I remarked to an acquaintance that not every epic love story had to be a romantic one. She didn't believe me telling me a story like that would be unrealistic. </p>
<p>I love Criminal Minds and love Aaron's relationship with Jack. </p>
<p>I do believe Aaron deserves a story about the love of his life. This just isn't it. It's a love of another kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr Serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Criminal Minds always started with a quote.</p><p>"I just need to know that someone out there listens and understands and doesn't try to sleep with someone even if they could have. I need to know these people exist."</p><p>Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tidied up my dining room table to make space for the next phase of my day. Jinx, my black cat was already in position by the front door. He knew what was coming.</p>
<p>Right on time the door clicked open and my eleven year old nephew walked in, dumped his school bag to be immidetly jumped on by the cat. </p>
<p>"How was school today, Jason?"</p>
<p>"Okay," was his non committal reply. </p>
<p>"Surely something interesting must have happened."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we had a fire drill. We were to walk  calmly to the marshaling area. But a few of the kids decided to run. One of them fell down the stairs and broke his leg. Had to call the ambulance."</p>
<p>I sighed. "There is always one..."</p>
<p>Still with cat in tow, Jason invaded my fridge. "Have you got anything good to eat?"</p>
<p>"There is plenty of food."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but nothing good."</p>
<p>Dispite my lack of 'good' food. Jason still managed to fill a plate. </p>
<p>Both Jason's parents worked late, and I worked from home so we arranged for him to come to my place after school. It had started out as only a tempoary situation, but it had worked out so well for everyone that we saw no reason to change it. </p>
<p>It helped that Jason and I enjoyed each other's company. And my cat absolutely loved him. </p>
<p>First he ate, then he did his homework. Which wasn't easy sometimes as Jinx thought that he needed to be the centre of attention.</p>
<p>Then it was time to play. Today we decided to go to the park and kick a soccer ball.  Yes the cat came too, riding in one of Jason's jacket pockets.</p>
<p>At 5.30 we stepped off the elevator  onto our floor. My apartment was all the way down the other end of the hallway from the lift. My front door was actually hidden from view by being around the corner. The Appartment aross from me also had the same effect. If you didn't know those appartments were there, you probably wouldn't bother to look for them.</p>
<p>What you could see was a large door that opened up to the emergency exit to the stairs and ramp. </p>
<p>As we came to my door we saw a man and a boy unlocking the door to appartment across the hall. They had suitcases and a few boxes. That appartment had been empty for a while so logic dictated that they were moving in. </p>
<p>The man was tall, dark and serious looking. The boy looked a little younger than Jason.</p>
<p>It seemed the appropriate time to say something. "Hi, moving in?"</p>
<p>"Yes. What gave me away?" He had an American accent. That was different. He was softly spoken, but he had a piercing gaze that took in everything at once. </p>
<p>"Oh, the suit cases were a clue. My name is Deborah MacTavish. I live right here," and pointed to my door.</p>
<p>He reached out his hand.  "Adam Mitchell, and this is my son Daniel." </p>
<p>I shook my new neighbour's hand. He had a confident grip. </p>
<p>Daniel looked less confident, but true to form,  my nephew stepped up. "Hey, I'm Jason, Debbie's nephew. I let her borrow me after school. You can come over and play if you want. I'm here until six on a school night. Aunty Debbie has fun things to do. The food is terrible though." </p>
<p>I gave Jason a smack on the back of his head. A smack that was mostly air. </p>
<p>Jason completely ignored me and pulled the cat from out of his jacket pocket."Meet the cat. This is Jinx!"</p>
<p>Daniel smiled. "Can I pet him?" </p>
<p>I looked at Adam. "He's friendly." </p>
<p>Reassured, Adam gave his son the nod. </p>
<p>Within seconds Jinx was in his element being adored by the two young boys. </p>
<p>At that moment my older sister, Jason's mother, stepped off the lift and as we were all standing in front of the emergency exit, she took in the scene. I knew her brain was already jumping to conclusions, but thankfuly she kept them to herself. I would no doubt hear about them another time. </p>
<p>"Time to go Jason."</p>
<p>Quick introductions were made as Jason grabbed his school bag. Soon Adam, Daniel and I were left in the hallway. "Time to give Jinx back to Debbie. Daniel." </p>
<p>The little boy looked a little reluctant. </p>
<p>"If its alright with your father you can keep him to play with for a while. He loves cuddles. Just knock on my door when he gets too much for you." </p>
<p>"Thats very nice of you,"said Adam. "Say thank you to Debbie."</p>
<p>"Thank you Debbie." </p>
<p>You are very welcome."  I looked again at Adam. "I hope you like it here.</p>
<p>There was a faraway look in his eye when he replied. "I hope so too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wallflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I worked for myself as a visual artist. I do both my own work and sell them in a small gallery in the city and I also do  commissioned work. I was working on a new venture, writing and illustrating a children's picture book.   

My second bedroom was set up as my office/Art studio. I had a sofa-bed that Jason occasionally used.

I also had a side hussle of teaching Tai-Chi. I had my class of 'Awesome Oldies' across in the park and I lead an elective class at Jason's school. A lot of the kids thought Tai-Chi was a joke as they had only seen it in its slow form. But once I had shown them 'combat speed'. They soon changed thier minds. And there are swords involved! </p><p>Once a month I had dinner with my sister Kate,  her husband Tom, and of course Jason. It was a thank you for helping out and gave us the chance to swap any big news. </p><p>"So how is the new neighbour?" Kate asked me. </p><p>"Fine, don't see much of him." </p><p>"What does he do?"</p><p>I shrugged. "I think he's a lawyer." Actually I knew he was, because he told me. But he wasn't practicing at the moment. He was concentating on being a full time dad for a while. I hadn't asked him why. It was none of my business.</p><p>"So Mr tall, dark and mysterious is a lawyer. Thats a fine prospect." </p><p>"So were the last 5 men you tried to set me up with."</p><p>Unperturbed Kate said. "You're not getting any younger you know."</p><p>"I do know,  thats how time works." </p><p>Jason saved my skin and started talking about his friends at school. </p><p>Clearing up Kate brought the subject of my 'used by date' back up. "You can't let one bad apple spoil your life." </p><p>She was talking about Jeffrey. The man who had decided that we had a relationship. He had failed to ask my opinion on  the subject and started stalking me. The guy complealy freaked me out.  Including demands to know where I was. When he followed me to a restaurant and punched a waiter for 'looking at me.' I filed a restraining order. He wasn't at all happy about it, but eventually he left me alone. </p><p>But he was a contributing factor to my apartment with a 'hidden' door.</p><p>I actually liked being alone and single.</p><p>Kate had other ideas. It was a little irritating, but she did it from a position of love. She annoyed me by trying to set me up and I annoyed her by ignoring her attempts. </p><p>"You can't spent you whole life being a wallflower."</p><p>"Yeah? Watch me."</p><p>I wasn't actually a 'Wallflower', it was just the most convenient conclusion to jump to.  I certainly didn't spent all my time surrounded by walls. I spent a lot of my time  the park.</p><p>Today there was a soccer game of going on. The field was full of young children having fun. One of them was Daniel. His father was cheering him on from the sidelines. I decided to go have a closer look. </p><p>It was hard not to get cought up in the joy of it all. Those kids were having a wonderful time! </p><p>The game finished and I started to leave when I heard my name. "Hi Debbie!" It was Daniel. He ran up to me. He knew me by now. Jason had been a good friend to him so I saw quite a lot. "Did you see my goal?" </p><p>"Yes! You are a real champion!"</p><p>Adam came over. "Hello." </p><p>"Hi! Great game."</p><p>"Yes, Daniel is settling in nicely. Partly thanks to you and Jason."</p><p>"He's a great kid!" That was the truth. </p><p>Adam nodded towards a vender. "Lunch?" He suggested. </p><p>"I could eat." </p><p>Soon the three of us were sitting under tree
 The Americans eating hot dogs and I was tackling a meat pie. I managed to dribble sause down the front of my shirt. 'Typical,' I pulled a face that made Daniel giggle. "Can't take me anywhere." Adam handed me a paper serviette, and I successed to rearrange my splodge. In the end gave up. </p><p>"Thanks for being a friend to my son." Adam remarked. "The first few weeks here were a little stressful. You, Jason and Jinx made it a lot easier." </p><p>I was itching to ask about Daniel's mother, but I was uncomfortable asking the question. My sister would have, straight off, but I wasn't like that. </p><p>Adam must have read my mind. "Daniel's mother died quite a while ago. Recently my circumstances changed and we had to move to Australia." </p><p>There was more to it than what he was saying. You don't just move to Australia and Adam said 'Had to'. But I wasn't in my nature to pry. So I didn't.  I simply said. "Daniel is an exceptional neighbour and a fine young man. I'm delighted to call him a friend." </p><p>Daniel grinned and Adam looked as proud as any father could. </p><p>The next day, as I came in from teaching my 'Awesome Oldies' I stopped to check my mail. On the floor was a pot plant with my name on it. It was a wallflower. "Ugg," I mutteted. "Kate is really trying to rub it in."</p><p>I carried my mail and my new pot plant up to my floor and entered my appartment.  I did like my plants and had quite a forest of them on my balcony. So I put my wallflower in an emply space and thought nothing more about it.</p><p>While I was there I saw Daniel and his father walking to the entrance. Daniel looked up and gave me a wave. I waved back.</p><p>That afternoon I had two boys in my lounge, building with blocks, and Jinx doing his job of knocking them over. </p><p>Today it was Tom who came to pick up his son. It was a relief not to have Kate ask a thousand questions about my neighbor. A few minutes later the man himself knocked on my door. "Could I ask you to watch Daniel for a couple of hours. Something has come up.." </p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"I apologize for the short notice."</p><p>"Not a problem."</p><p>"I promise I'll make it up to you."</p><p>"Go!" And waved  him out the door. </p><p>That evening I discovered what a wonderful reader young Daniel was. We were already halfway through 'The Magician's Nephew' when Adam returned. "I brought food!" He declared as he held up two bags of take away. "Care to join us Debbie?" </p><p>This had been the first time I had been in the Mitchell's appartment. It was the mirror image of mine. Even so our homes couldn't look more different. The word was 'class' and it was no suprise that it was filled with law books. However there were also a few shelves filled with children's classics. No wonder Daniel was such a good reader. </p><p>"Daniel will you please set the table."</p><p>"Okay Daddy!" And Daniel skipped off. </p><p>Soon the three of us were seated around the dining room table with Adam serving up Chinese take out. "This is a thank you for today." Adam looked at me "And a propasition ..."</p><p>"What?" I asked intregued. </p><p>"I just accepted a job at a law firm in the city. And Daniel starts school on Monday. Its the same school that Jason goes to. I was hoping that Daniel could walk with Jason and you could watch over him while I'm at work. I will organise for meal delivery in the evenings that you can share with us." </p><p>"That sounds great." I said. "And lets face it. More or less doing that anyway." </p><p>"I may be called to work late at times." Adam then pulled out a front door key. "Just in case,"  and handed it to me. </p><p>The key was the most logical thing in the world. But it still felt a little strange. </p><p>"Don't worry about your sister. I'll handle her."</p><p>"You know about that?"</p><p>"The moment she stepped off the elevator. Its a traite most older, established siblings have for thier younger single ones. And just for the record, I have no romantic intrest in you."</p><p>I let out a sigh, "Oh thank god!"</p><p>"Did you think my dad was going to ask you to marry him?" Daniel asked.</p><p>I reached over and ruffled his head. "No. I knew I wasn't his type from the very beginning. Its just a relief I can tell my sister to back off and have conformation to the fact." I leaned over and whispered to Daniel. "That just means we get to have more fun."</p><p>Adam looked at us both and grinned. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Magician's Nephew &amp; The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis</p><p>James and the Giant Peach by Roald Dahl.</p><p>Yes we call it soccer too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jinxed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when you thought there was nothing Criminal about this sweet little story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the second week I had settled into my modified daily routine. I did my work in the morning. Took my lunch to the park and went for my daily walk. Came home. Did a few more hours of work. Then at 3.30 my boys came in had a snack talked about thier day. Then they did thier homework. Once that was done they would play or I would bring out the craft supples and we would make things. Jason was workings on a building a robot and Daniel was making a space mobile. </p><p>At around six, one of Jason's parents would come and pick him up. Then Daniel, the cat and I would settle down and read, for a while. We were working through the 'Chroncals of Narnia'. I knew He and his father were also reading 'James and the Giant Peach'. </p><p>Adam usually came home at around 7.pm. He had a deal with a local restaurant so the meals were healthy.</p><p>On a few occasions Adam called to say he would be late. Daniel and I would eat in his appartment and I would pack Adam's meal away in the fridge so he could eat it when he did come home.</p><p>Adam was always home in time to tuck Daniel into bed. </p><p>On one of these nights Adam asked me to stay for a moment. He had a few things to tell me. So I waited by the front door while he said goodnight to his son. </p><p>I didn't mean to listen, but voices carry. </p><p>"When can I be me again?"</p><p>"You will always be you."</p><p>"I miss my friends."</p><p>"I miss my friends." Adam said. "I love you. Goodnight Jack."</p><p>Jack?</p><p>The thought was forgotten when Adam joined me. "How would you like to go on a date with me?"</p><p>I took a step back. "Is that a threat?"</p><p>"Yes. I want you to come to the parent/teacher meeting with me at the school. You over see more of his schooling than I do. And I want to clarify the relationship that you and I have so there are no mix ups."</p><p>"Right, so the school doesn't think I'm Mrs Mitchell."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Adam gave me the date and time for the meeting and Also informed me that he had hired a housekeeper one day a week. </p><p>The following Wednesday the routeen was a little different. At six Daniel and I went with Jason to have dinner with my family. Daniel had an overnight bag he would be going to school from there. At 7.30 Adam arrived  to say goodnight to his son and take me to the meeting.</p><p>Adam shook hands with Daniel's teacher and we all sat down. "Thank you for meeting with us a little later than ususual," he said.</p><p>"Thats okay, we don't often have both patents attend."</p><p>"Debbie isn't my wife, she's my neighbor," and explained the situation. </p><p>"Oh sorry, I just assumed. Its wonderful that you have such a person to call on."</p><p>"She is definitely a god send. And Daniel loves her."</p><p>"I'm actually Jason Blackwood's aunt," I told the teacher for pospective. </p><p>"Oh of course you lead the Tai-Chi elective." </p><p>"One and the same." </p><p>The meeting got down to the business of duscussing Daniel's education and that even after the short time he had been there. Daniel's teacher had been pleased with his progress, particularly with his reading. "But he has found it a little difficult to mske friends. " said the teacher.  "He is always kind and the other children seem to like him, but Daniel seems reluctant to join in sometimes."</p><p>"He is missing his friends from his last home." Adam stated. "Our move here was rather sudden.He never got the chance to say goodbye." </p><p>"That certainly explaines it." </p><p>"He has joined a local junior soccer team. He's making new friends there. And he has a got friend in Jason Blackwood." </p><p>"Good to know," the teacher said. "That makes me feel Daniel will settle in soon, with a bit of time."</p><p>Adam drove us home and it was a little after nine when we entered our apartment building. </p><p>There was a strange dark shadow on the wall. As we came closer to it I saw what it was. I screemed. It was Jinx! Somebody had nail-gunned my cat to the wall! A nail through his head, body, each paw and even his tail! I screemed again. </p><p>Adam's arm came around my shoulder and pulled me into the side of his body and forced me to walk away leading me to the elevator.  </p><p>Once inside I couldn't help saying, " Somebody killed my cat! Why would anybody want to kill my cat?" </p><p>To my surprise, Adam pulled a gun from an ankle holster. </p><p>An ankle holster? Who was this guy? I hope he had a licence for that. This ain't the wild west. 

"Stay behind me!" He ordered as the elevator doors opened. He lead me up the hallway to his appartment and let me in. "Stay here, while I check out your place." I went inside and gave him my keys. </p><p>I just stood there in shock. Who would kill my cat?</p><p>A few minutes later Adam returned. No sign of the gun. "It doesn't look like anybody has been in your appartment. But you are staying with me tonight, just in case. Grab what you need."</p><p>I was still giddy. "Here?"</p><p>Adam nodded. "You can sleep in Daniel's room." </p><p>That made sence. I grabbed what I needed from my place and came back to a mug of hot chocolate that Adam brewed up for me.</p><p>I sat on his couch and just staired into space. I was still asking myself the question. Who would kill my cat?</p><p>"I've called the police. I'm going to go speak to them." </p><p>"The police? For this?" </p><p>"This was a threat against your life! Don't worry I'll deal with it." And he was gone. </p><p>About 30 minutes later Adam returned with a detective. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what happened.</p><p>"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?"</p><p>"Hurt me?" I was still in a daze. </p><p>"What about Jeffrey?" Adam prompted. </p><p>"Jeffrey?" I hadn't even thought of him. How did Adam know about Jeffrey? </p><p>"He had been stalking me about two years ago. But I haven't seen him for that long." </p><p>"Has anything unusual happened recently." The detective asked. "Anything at all, no matter how insignificant it may seem." </p><p>Norhing really came to mind. "I found a pot plant my sister left my by the mail boxes..." </p><p>"If Kate had left you a gift wouldn't she have left it at your appartment door." Adam suggested.  Not at the mail boxes?"</p><p>Adam was right.</p><p>"Jeffrey is back?"</p><p>"Can't say for sure, but somebody with a grudge against you, knows you live in This building. But it seemes they don't know which appartment." </p><p>"Can you show me the pot plant?" The detective asked me. </p><p>I took him to my balcony and he bagged the wallflower. "It may have finger prints." </p><p>Soon the detective had left and I was back in Adam's appartment. He found something for us to eat and we settled in the lounge. </p><p>"How did you know about Jeffrey?" </p><p>The man looked at me. "Can you keep a secret?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you keep a secret?" Adam looked at me as if trying to decide if I could or not, or at the very least how much of his secret he could tell me. </p><p>He reached a decision. "I used to work for the FBI." That explained the gun. Maybe not the ankle holster..."I needed to know my son would be around good people. That's how I learnt about Jeffrey."</p><p>That was a bit of a shock. To know this man knew all about me before I had even met him in the hallway. But if I needed to make my sure my child was safe and I had the means to. Wouldn't I have done exactly the same thing?</p><p>Right now I was just glad he was here. Secrets or not. But he still wasn't telling me everything. </p><p>"You haven't told me everything have you."</p><p>Adam shook his head. "No I haven't. But I promise you this. I chose you to be guardian to my son. I will never let anyone hurt you."</p><p>And I believed him. </p><p>Once I was showered and tucked up in Daniel's bed, Adam checked on me from the doorway. "Got everything you need?"</p><p>"I think so." </p><p>"If you do need anything, I'm right here," he indicated the room next door.</p><p>"Thank you." It was all I could manage to say.</p><p>Adam nodded and left me too it.</p><p>I lay wake for a while. It was slowly dawning on me that Jinx hadn't just been killed, he'd been murdered. I don't think that was actually a charge. 'Animal murder.' But it certainly was chilling. </p><p>The space moblie Daniel had been working on at my place, now hung from the centre of the ceiling. Full of colourfull stars and planets.  I had been happy to help him make it. </p><p>I looked around the room. It was a typical little boys room filled with books and toys. I knew how lucky I was to have such a sweet child in my life. </p><p>I found a teddy bear and brought it under the covers with me to cuddle. I didn't think Daniel would mind. </p><p>The next morning I found a note from Adam on the dining room table. 'Needed to get an early start and find out what the police have found since last night. You don't need to worry about anything. Feel free to stay here as long as you need to. I'll  be back by 3pm.'</p><p>I helped myself to some brakefast. I felt the need for another shower so I took one. But then I felt I needed to go home. But once there I didn't really know what to do with myself. I tried to work, but my head wasn't in it. </p><p>I flopped down on my bed. There I saw my sword. It was a straight one handed weapon. But a sword none the less. And I knew how to use it.  It was mounted so that I had to use my left hand, my non dominant hand, to pull it off the wall. It was a feature just as carrying it in my left hand indicated that I was not a threat. But now I swapped it over to the right. </p><p>I just potted around for most of the day. Tried to watch some TV, but my head wasn't in that either. </p><p>3pm came and true to his word Adam was back. "It was Jeffrey. The police found a nail -gun in his trailer.  The nails matched and so did the finger prints on the flower pot." </p><p>"He's back?"</p><p>"I'm afraid so."</p><p>"But they cought him?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, no. He wasn't in the trailer. it looked like he packed and left." </p><p>"You mean he's still out there?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I slapped my hand over my mouth and gasped. </p><p>"He was in jail for assault. Punching a waiter. He got out two weeks ago."</p><p>So thats why I hadn't seen him around. He'd been in prison.</p><p>"I've posted a man down stairs. He handed me a small electric device. "Its s panic button. Press this and I'll kick to door down!" </p><p>I nodded. I hoped it wouldn't come to that. The boys would be back soon. "What do I tell Jason and Daniel?"</p><p>"Nothing," Adam stated. "I will tell them what they need to know. They don't need to know how Jinx was killed." </p><p>When the boys did arrive Adam told them that Jinx had been run over by a car. And That I was feeling very sad. Both boys wrapped themselves around me and we all cried together. </p><p>Even my sister was upset for me when she came to pick up Jason. She offered to take me back to her place. "I think I just want to be alone."</p><p>"I understand." But she looked at Adam who was still hanging around. "You look after my sister!"</p><p>"Always. " </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening I ate with the Mitchell's as usual, but this time it was a much more solum afair. It wasn't just because of the death of my cat. </p><p>"Things have changed," Adam said. "I wish they hadn't, but here we are." </p><p>I glanced over at Daniel. I didn't know the whole truth, but this was leading to the fact I was never going to see the boy again. That would brake my heart even more.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"No, not until I explain this situation fully. I was  in law enforcement. FBI."</p><p>That explained the gun. Prehaps not the ankle holster...</p><p>"We had to deal with the worst of society. Some of which were highly intelligent and turned the tables on us. I fell victim to one. Therefore Daniel and I are in protection. We have had to go into hiding and change our names." </p><p>Thats why Adam had called his son 'Jack'. That was his real name. I looked at Adam. What was his real name? I doubted I would ever know. </p><p>"I sort someone l Iike you out to help look after my son. I needed somebody he could love. Who retained a childlike wonder of the world, but also not naeve to its dangers.  Somebody who could keep a secret. Somebody who kept to themselves."</p><p>"Wallflower." I said. </p><p>"Yes, but we both know that's not actually what you are."</p><p>He was right.</p><p>"The Jeffrey situation has changed the dynamic. He has put you in danger, therefore my son." </p><p>And there it was. Of course Adam had to take his son away from me. But what Adam said next suprised me. </p><p>"I have no wish to take my son away from one of the most positive influences in his life. He has had to many of those broken in his life already. </p><p>Another reason I chose you is because you have had martial arts training. I knew you could deal with what entred into Daniel's life. But again Jeffrey's threat has changed that. This man is dangerous and delusional. I cannot put Daniel into that kind of danger."</p><p>I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to loose Daniel.</p><p>"Neither can I put you in that kind of danger. Not only are you my son's  friend. You are mine. I want to train you to fight." </p><p>He paused to let that sink in.</p><p>It took a moment for it to do just that.</p><p>"Wait! What? You want to keep me?"</p><p>"Of course!"exclaimed Daniel. "I love you."</p><p>My head was spinning. "So basically you want to teach me how to fight so I can be Daniel's bodyguard?"</p><p>"I know you have the potential," said Adam.</p><p>"Will you do it? Pleeeeeeeeeese!" Daniel begged. </p><p>I knew this was going to be a lot of hard work and it was going to hurt. "The things we do for love." I looked at the boy. "Anything for you."</p><p>"Yes!" He fist pumped the air, then he jumped out of his seat and gave me the biggest of bear hugs. </p><p>"So what's the plan?"</p><p>"Friday morning," said Adam. "We'll drop Daniel off at school. Then we will go to training." </p><p>"We?"</p><p>"I'm training with you."</p><p>Friday arrived and after dropping Daniel at school, I looked at what Adam was wearing. Jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. "I thought the instructions were 'wear what you normally wear'."</p><p>He looked puzzled. "Yes, Why?"</p><p>"Then how come you're not in a suit?"</p><p>Adam drove us to a military facility. I was worried now. This was really going to hurt. I had absolutely nothing but respect for the men and women in the armed service. But I knew I didn't have what it took to be one of them. What had I gotten myself into?</p><p> We found ourselves in s gym with all kinds of intimidating fitness equipment. </p><p>"Boy are you lucky I love your son. Or else I'd be out of here." I was only half joking.</p><p>"I'm very lucky you love my son too." </p><p>A man in camouflage came into the gym. "Who's the tree!" I exclaimed. The guy was seven feet tall, (I may or may not be exaggerating) and built like a tank. I sware if he pulled up his shirt, I'd see his 12 pack. </p><p>He didn't. </p><p>"This is Staff Sergeant Richard Burk of the US Marines." Adam introduced. </p><p>That wasn't so unusual. There were a lot of American Marines in Australia. We are allies after all. What he was doing here exacly, I didn't ask.</p><p>The Sergeant held out his hand. "And this is the 'Wallflower'."</p><p>If any name could have possably sounded less threatening at this point, I couldn't think of it. </p><p>"Adam tells me you do Tai-Chi," Said the Sergeant.</p><p>"Yeah," I felt really silly at this point. </p><p>"Good.  it means we don't have to start from scratch. Show me what you can do. Take me down." </p><p>I glared at Adam. "You are going to pay for this."</p><p>"Think of Jeffrey." </p><p>"Right. If I survive this, I'll know I'm capable of decking Jeffrey."</p><p>Richard was kind enough to say he was impressed with my skills. That I had a good stance and my blocks would fend off most attacks. But as I was dealing with 'a crazy person,' we were going have to get serious. "Its live or die. Impose your will or submit to theirs."</p><p>We were joined by two other young soldiers. A male marine and a woman who was one of ours. These ones were normal sized. They were to be our sparing partners. And the Sergeant put all of us through our paces. </p><p>By the end of it I was tired, I was sore I coverd in bruses. But I felt good! I felt as if I had accomplished something.</p><p>"Next week, I'm going to have you and Adam learn to fight as a team," Richard told us. "Because thats what you are." Then he looked at me. "And you will bleed."</p><p>Then I realized that today I had been taken easy on. </p><p>Richard even asked me to finish the session with some Tai-Chi. Explaning to his fellow Marines that not only was it a legitimate martial art, but an excellent mindfulness practice that everyone would benift from. He proved it by joining in himself. </p><p>At the end of the session Richard shook my hand again. "You survived your first step into building the Wallflower into a brickwall. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Invertation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Staff Sergeant was true to his word. Over the following weeks he made me bleed. In one case stitches. I did feel like quitting a couple of times. I'm not a soldier, I'm not tough, but the stakes were high. If Jeffrey could nail-gun a cat to a wall, what else was he capable of? </p><p>The men training me didn't treat me like a soldier, but they didn't let me give up either.</p><p>Unless somebody is a child, I can handle kids demanding a hug or snuggling during a story. Apart from the odd handshake I don't particularly like people touching me. So learning to fight had more issues for me than just worring about being punched. </p><p>Didn't take Adam long to figure that out. We had a long conversation about it. Over time we became a closer unit of trust.</p><p>I had been questioned by the detectives about Jeffrey. They told me that the potted Wallflower ment that he had inserted himself within my wider circle of acquaintances. People who knew about the whole 'Wallflower' aspect of my existance. Which was more than I felt comfotable with. Most also had an opinion on the subject.  Still there was one thing I didn't understand. It's the exact same question every woman in my position asks. "Why me?"</p><p>"You told the police you didn't know Jeffrey before he started his obsession with you." </p><p>"No, I didn't." </p><p>"That means you did something that cought his attention." </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"It could have been a simple as a smile. You do that frequently."</p><p>"Smiling? Seriously?"</p><p>"It has nothing to do with you. Its all on him."</p><p>"Tell him that." </p><p>"Oh I intend to." Adam sounded very certain about that. </p><p>There was still a guard in the foyor of the apartment building, but only I knew why. The other residents thought he was just an upgrade to security. </p><p>The boys came in after school, Jason had my mail. The usual. A few bills a catalogue a package I ordered and a glittery pink envelope.</p><p>"Whats that?" Asked Daniel.</p><p>'Its a wedding invertation." Jason told him. "Mom and Dad got one yesterday."</p><p>"Who's getting married?"</p><p>"My cousin Jessica." I said as I picked up the envelope. "Your first cousin once removed." I clarified for Jason. Not that he cared. I opened the invertation and surrounded by pink and silver squiggles was the usual speel you would find on a wedding invitation.  Only mine had 'Deborah McTavish Plus One?' The question mark spoke volumes. </p><p>"What does 'Plus one' mean? Asked Daniel. </p><p>"It means Jessica is letting me bring a friend to her wedding if I want." </p><p>"More like Jessica is seeing if you'll bring anyone to her wedding."</p><p>"You are too smart for your own good."</p><p>"You could take my Dad!" Exclaimed Daniel.</p><p>"Your father is my friend, but not the type you take to a wedding." </p><p>That night at dinner Daniel told his father about the wedding invitation. "It had 'Plus one' on it dad."</p><p>"Ok, color me embarrassed," I said.</p><p>"Do have anyone in mind?" Asked Adam.</p><p>"No, I usually fly solo to these things."</p><p>"Would you have a problem with me escorting you?"</p><p>"Well no, but why on earth would you want to?"</p><p>"Jeffrey." </p><p>That made no sence. "What?"</p><p>"Your stalker has gained access to your wider circle of acquaintances. Some who no doubt be at the wedding. This could be a way to flush him out." </p><p>"Oh! In that case would you like to be my plus one?"</p><p>"I would be delighted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Platonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I thought that my fridays were just about me learning to fight. I was very much mistaken. Richard had us running laps and working an obstacle course. </p><p>He called it 'fitness'. I called it 'torture' and did it anyway.</p><p>Adam loved the running. Apparently he runs marathons...for fun! He found the obstacle course more challenging, but he was still a lot better at it than I was. </p><p>I did have a small victory. After 5 weeks I managed to climb over the wall without any help. I was still slow, but I could do the rest of the course except for the rope climb at the end. I just couldn't get the hang of it. </p><p>Richard handed me two dumbells. "Guess what you are going to be adding to you're daily routine!" I needed to work on my upper body strength to be able haul myself up that rope.</p><p>"You needn't sound so enthusiastic about it."</p><p>He just laughed at me.</p><p>By now my bedroom was also my gym. With a workout schedule designed for me by the Staff Sergent himself, I knew what was going to happen on my mornings before brakefast.</p><p>The following Tuesday at 9.30 my phone buzzed.</p><p>"Hey Adam."</p><p>"Hello Debbie, could you do me a favor?"</p><p>"It's not going to hurt is it?" </p><p>"It shouldn't. Can you cheack if I left a blue folder on my coffee table?"</p><p>Sounded painless enough.  "Yeah sure."</p><p>I still had my phone to my ear when I unlocked his front door. There was a blue folder sitting on  the coffee table. </p><p>"I'm looking at it." </p><p>"Damn I need that today. I'll organise somebody to pick it up."</p><p>"I'll do you one better,"I told him. "I'm over due to visit the gallery. I'll bring you the folder to you."</p><p>"Great. See you soon." </p><p>An hour later the blue folder and I were walking into the office building of Patterson &amp; Partners.</p><p>I suddenly felt out of place in the presence of suites and tailored skirts. I walked up to the reception. "Deborah MacTavish to see Adam Mitchell."</p><p>She gave me the once over and an 'as if' look. "Is he expecting you?"</p><p>"He better be."</p><p>She hit the com. "Mr Mitchell there is a Deborah MacTavish to see you."</p><p>Adam's voice came back. "Thanks Suzie. I'll be right out." </p><p>A few minutes later he appeared. "You brought it?"</p><p>"Hello to you too." And handed him the folder. "What would you do without me?" </p><p>"That is a question not worth contemplating.</p><p>I should be finished by two. Would you like to join me for a late lunch, then I'll drive you home. I could do with an early finish." </p><p>"Sounds good. I'll meet you back here at two." </p><p>Adam walked me to the foyer, but I stopped as we reached the entrance and looked up.</p><p>"What is the matter?"</p><p>"That is a very boaring wall," I stated. </p><p>"The artist in you sees potential?"</p><p>"I definitely see a boring wall."</p><p>"I'll point that out to Patterson."</p><p>I spent the rest of the morning discussing sales with the gallery's curator. I had done very well that month. This was the most inspiring part of my job as these were the artworks that came purely from my imagination. So when someone else enjoyed them enough to buy them it made me feel good.</p><p>Then I did a little personal shopping before I met Adam for lunch at two.</p><p>We found a quite café and sat down by the window. I realised that this was the first time that we had shared a meal together alone.</p><p>"So where in America are you from?" I asked.</p><p>Adam looked faraway for a moment. "Virginia."</p><p>I realised just how hard this was for him. To be pushed so far away from home. Adam was a strong leader of a man, whatever had forced him to the otherside of the world must be terrifying. </p><p>He had thrown everything into Daniel, but what about him? Who was looking after him?</p><p>Once our meal was delivered I asked the man. "How are you?"</p><p>"Fine," he replied.</p><p>I touched his hand. So he knew I was serious. "No. How are you?"</p><p>He gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm not really sure. I haven't given myself time to stop and think about it." He let go and we both pulled our hands away. </p><p>"I'm sorry that I can't be all that you need," I said.</p><p>"Right now you are exactly what I need. You are more that I counted on. Daniel is my priority and I couldn't do this without you. Besides, you have been a friend to me. You have been the first to make me laugh in a very long time.</p><p>As for my personal needs right now, I can't afford them, therefore you are the perfect companion." </p><p>"Don't destroy yourself in the prosess. I have Daniel and I have your back. Do what you need to do."</p><p>"You are an amazing person."</p><p>"Just because I don't feel love the way most people do, doesn't mean I don't understand how important it is. I may not love you in the way you need, but I do love you with everything I've got!" I smiled. "Even if I was normal, I know I'm not the girl for you." </p><p>"No, Not quite." </p><p>"Too much childish enthusiasm."</p><p>"True, I need somebody more mature, but your enthusiasm is childlike not childish."</p><p>Adam drove us home and soon afterwards the boys came in from school. Daniel was excited to see his father home so early. </p><p>We got homework out of the way quickly, then four of us just spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's  comfortable company. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in an appartment building I had other neighbours appart from Adam and Daniel.</p>
<p>I shared a wall with the Armstrong family. Peter was a Doctor. His wife Jiemba was black, of the indigenous variety, and managed a local salon. They had two  children a daughter Kinka who was 16, and a son Menaak AKA 'the Bandicoot' who was 14. Jiemba worked school hours so she was always home for her children.</p>
<p>Across the hall was Mrs Teasdale. No body really knew how old she was, as she refured to herself as an  antique. She wasn't of spritely body, but she was certainly spritry of mind! These days she never left her apartment, but was always happy to have visitors.</p>
<p>She was very fond of her 'young men', that is Peter and Adam who between them made sure she was well looked after. </p>
<p>Then one day she didn't answer her door. She had passed away peacefuly in her sleep. We were all sad, but it was the best way to go at peace to peace. </p>
<p>Mrs Teasdale left her appartment to family. It remained empty for a month while the removalists came and the place was cleaned and repainted ready for her grandchildren and great grandchildren.</p>
<p>The first one I met was a young man of about 16. I was coming in with my groceries. He was sitting on the floor in the hall drawing in a sketchbook. </p>
<p>He looked up when I said. "Hey wow! Those are really good." </p>
<p>"Thanks," he mumbled under his hoddie.</p>
<p>"Always been a fan of ancient gods. Although can't say Set was my favorite."</p>
<p>The boy looked up. "You know Egyptian gods?"</p>
<p>"Not personally. More familiar with the Greek and Roman variety, but that's a head thats hard to miss."</p>
<p>He laughed. "That's what I like about him."</p>
<p>"Not the least bit surprised. Odd place to sketch, middle of the hallway." </p>
<p>"Its quite. I got a sister who likes to wreck my stuff." He held up his tin of pencils and charcoal. They were all broken. "They were new yesterday." </p>
<p>What kind of sister deliberately brakes all her brother's art supplies? </p>
<p>My thought was interupted by my boys coming off the lift. "Hey Debbie!" And with out me asking they picked up my shopping and took the bags to my apartment. </p>
<p>"You have them well trained," said the youth. </p>
<p>"They know thats where the food is.  My name is Debbie. I live over there." I pointed to my appartment where the boys disappeared. "You must be Mrs Teasdale's great grandson." </p>
<p>"Yeah, Micheal."</p>
<p>"You are very good with your sketching. Are you studing art at school?"</p>
<p>"No!" He looked up at me."Apparently art is a waste of time."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that exactly," before I could explain that I made my living through the visual arts my boys came back into the hallway loaded up with art supplies. "Guess what we're gunna do!" Jason said in his cheery voice. </p>
<p>I formally introduced Micheal to Jason and Daniel, explaining the dinamics of the situation. "Do you mind if we join you? It seems you have inspired our creative side." </p>
<p>Michael eyed my supplies, "As long I get to use your stuff. I'd never be able to afford any of that." </p>
<p>"Of course you can."</p>
<p>Michael's face brightened. "Oh wow! thanks!" </p>
<p>I begain to think how I could give some of my art supplies to Michael. I like most people, I had stuff that I never used or didn't need anymore.</p>
<p>The lift dinged. "Whats this?" Kinka asked as she threw her school bag into her appartment's open door. </p>
<p>"Sketch party announced Jason. "Pull up some carpet and join us." </p>
<p>"Okay, looks like fun." </p>
<p>A few minutes later Bandicoot join us.</p>
<p>So somehow I ended up in the hallway with five children, drawing in sketchbooks and talking about the days events. </p>
<p>Jiemba came out with a plate of chocolate biscuits and a jug of juice. "Can't have these budding artist starving to death."</p>
<p>Looking around I saw what the children were working on. Jason was drawing animals, Daniel was drawing people. From their very distinct individually, I'd guess people he knew. Kinka was doodling hearts and flowers. Bandicoot had a scene of people being decapitated by ninjas. Michael was working hard on Seth, adding touches of colour. </p>
<p>I was only doodling myself, It was nice not to be serious and have no agenda. </p>
<p>The lift dinged again. "Dad!" Daniel scrampled to his feet and jumped up to hug his father. </p>
<p>"Is this a private party, or can anybody join in?" </p>
<p>"Help yourself," I said. I certainly didn't expect Adam to sit on the floor with us, but he did pick up a book and a pencil.  He concentrated on something for a few minutes, then held it up for us to see. </p>
<p>It was a stick figure of a superhero. The triangle of a cape was the give away. </p>
<p>"Don't give up your day job, Mr Mitchell," said Jason. "As an artist you make a fantastic lawyer!"</p>
<p>"Hmmm,"said Adam. "Just for that I'm taking the last cookie."</p>
<p>"Biscuit!" All the kids yelled at him. </p>
<p>Adam completely ignored them and turned his attention to our new neighbour. "Micheal," he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Your great grandmother was an exceptional individual and she had a great deal of respect for you. She spoke of you often with pride." With that Adam grabbed the last biscut and headed to his appartment. </p>
<p>Micheal looked a little uneasy after Adam's complement.  Daniel picked up on it. "My Dad never would have said that if it wasn't true." </p>
<p>The lift dinged again, only this time I wasn't sure what came off it. But they matched. </p>
<p>A woman of about 30 and a girl of about 13. Wearing identical outfits and hair styles. </p>
<p>Clones?</p>
<p>"Micheal!" The woman began to rant. "What do you think you're doing? Sitting aound on the floor like that?" </p>
<p>"Just drawing."</p>
<p>"You don't know these people! Why are you encouraging them?"</p>
<p>I stared to explain. "We are your neighbours. We just getting to know each other by doing...."</p>
<p>"I don't care!" The woman shouted. "Michael, inside now!"</p>
<p>"Yeah Michael," droned the clone. And both creatures disappeared into the appartment.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, the youth grab his gear. "Thanks for the use of your supplies. This was fun." Then Michael left us. </p>
<p>Jason looked at me and gave me an order. "You are so helping Micheal with his art!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day arrived and there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Jiemba with arms folded and a look of scrutiny on her face.</p>
<p>"What?" I asked.</p>
<p>"If you think I'm going to let you go to a wedding with, what ever you call that on top of your head, you have another thing coming."</p>
<p>"You mean my hair?"</p>
<p>"Is that what you call it?" Then in the same breath. "My place, now!"</p>
<p>This was not an argument I was going to win. </p>
<p>Five minutes later I had my head in a basin. "Thanks,You don't have to do this."</p>
<p>"Who said I was doing this for you?" Jiemba grinned. "You my dear girl, are free advertising  for my business. If I can make you presentable, my clients will know I'm a magician with hairstyles.</p>
<p>"Glad to be of service."</p>
<p>Once my hair was styled and admittedly looking good. I went back to my flat and changed into a simple white sun dress with a purple floral design.</p>
<p>On the dot of three there was a knock on my door.</p>
<p>Standing there was syoung man in a new suit. "You look very handsome, Daniel. I love your tie."</p>
<p>"Its one of dad's. He has a lot of ties." </p>
<p>"He has a lot of suits," I said.</p>
<p>"You look pretty," Daniel held out his arm. "May escort you to the car?"</p>
<p>"I'd be delighted."</p>
<p>Adam met us in the parking garage under the building. He was wearing a somewhat classer suit than usual. </p>
<p>"Do you really think Jeffery is going to be there?" I asked as we pulled out.</p>
<p>"Not at the wedding, but the reception I can garentee it."</p>
<p>I wondered how he could be so sure about that. </p>
<p>Once there Daniel found Joshua and he introduced him to the other children. </p>
<p>Adam and I took our seats on the brides side and waited. I got some funny looks. 'Wallflower' wasn't alone. </p>
<p>The groom was nervous, the bride was beautiful and the wedding went off without a hitch. </p>
<p>It was time for the reception. Adam's hand came down on my shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You have a little time. Jeffrey will not be here before dusk."</p>
<p>"How do you know that?" </p>
<p>"The man is a coward. He won't come while its still light and you can see him coming. He would have made a last minute excuse to be late. Thats a way to narrow down who his date is. She'll already be here."</p>
<p>"So I get to spend the evening trying to find a wedding dateless woman." Normally that would be me. </p>
<p>"That won't be the only way you will be spending the evening."</p>
<p>"Hows that then?" I asked confused.</p>
<p>"You will be explaining to your family who I am."</p>
<p>I staired at Adam for a moment as that comment sunk in. I hadn't thought of that. He wasn't smiling, but I could see the humor in his eyes.  I let out a sigh. "I hate you." </p>
<p>This was the curse of all single people. Both those who choose to be single, like me, or those who for no fault of thier own haven't found the one yet. That dreaded question. "So how come you don't have a boy/girl friend yet?" </p>
<p>I spent most of my time explaining that I was happy single. Not only did I have to explain it to ev-ery-sing-gle-pers-son, but usually more than once. It was exohorsting! </p>
<p>How ever this evening was a new challenge. "How the hell do I explain Mr Tall, Dark &amp; Mysterious?</p>
<p>I decided the truth was the best option to the random dumb questions I was to encounter.</p>
<p>"Is he your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Firstly, 'boy' seems a little irrelevant. Friend? Yes. Adam is actually my neighbour."</p>
<p>"Are you shagging him?"</p>
<p>Because that's always the logical next question in this situation . "No."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you must be."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Same reason why I don't shag a cactus." </p>
<p>"He's prickly?"</p>
<p>"No. Because I have no intrest in shagging a cactus." </p>
<p>"You have no interest in shagging 'Bruce Wayne'?" </p>
<p>At least that was original.  The man in question joined us and I gave him a look. "He's definitely 'Batman'.</p>
<p>Look, Adam is my neighbour, I watch his son while he's at work, just like I watch Jason.  He's helping me out with a problem I have. We mutually agreed to come to this wedding together."</p>
<p>'Bruce Wayne' didn't say a word, but I knew him well enough to know he found the whole thing highly amusing. "Oh shut up! You're no flaming help." I shoved an empty glass in his hand and storked off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Batman/Bruce Wayne belong to Bob Kane</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>